


mother of the rebellion

by poseidon



Series: best pilot [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 4 + 1 things, Family, Friendship, Gen, Leia Organa - Space Mom, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poseidon/pseuds/poseidon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Leia was a mother and one time they were her children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mother of the rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> Brief, non-graphic birth at the beginning, just so you know.

0.

 

Leia goes into labor on the Millennium Falcon. Since they're still in hyperspace and being chased by Empire sympathisers, she has to give birth right there too.

 

"You know, it's kind of funny," Han says, as Leia squeezes the life out of his hand. "This is where our kid was made too."

 

Chewie, acting as the midwife, roars at him and Luke rolls his eyes, looking more than a little green.

 

"No, we didn't do it anywhere you sleep," Han rolls his eyes. "Though I can't say the same for you, kid." 

 

"Han, if you don't shut up, I'm going to shove the entire Falcon up your ass," Leia says, and then Chewie says something and she screams and Luke screams and Han screams and then there's another scream, so different from what any of them are used to, and Chewie sits up with a small tiny baby in his hands.

 

"Wow," Leia says softly.

 

"Yeah," Han says. "Wow."

 

They head to Yavin 4 a couple of minutes later, Han, Chewie, and Luke in the cockpit while Leia sits in the back and holds her baby in her arms.

 

"Hello," she says, and he coos back at her. She leans back and hears Chewie growl something at Han.

 

"You're getting blood all over the controls! ... No, it's  _not_ the same thing, because it's not like I whipped my dick all over your stuff! ... Oh, yeah? Oh  _yeah?_ I can do it right now!"

 

She laughs over the commotion as Luke tries to stop whatever it is Han is going and she kisses her son's head. "Welcome to your family."

 

(She never tells Ben this story. She wonders if it would've made a difference, in the grand scheme of things. Probably not, but maybe he'd think about it, in the dark of the night, and it would bring him back to the light.)

* * *

1.

 

She meets Shara's son a few days after he officially joins the Resistance, and she can't help but see her in him, full of light and hope for the future.

 

"I'm sorry about your mother," she tells him. "She was a good friend of mine and Luke's."

 

"Thank you, ma'am," he nods at her. "She had great things to say about you." He pauses a moment, looking a little hesitant, and then asks, "Is it true you were trapped in the trash compactor on the first Death Star?"

 

Leia lets out a laugh and tells him the whole story.

 

She ends up picking him for the mission on getting the map from Jakku because he's the best qualified, but there's a heavy weight in her heart when he leaves, and it only grows when she doesn't hear from him, after the reports of the massacre at the village.

 

She's the first to go to the medical center when they find him, exhausted and dehydrated, and looks down at him quietly.

 

"Hey," he says, eyes drifting shut but a hint of a smile on his face. "Did I do good?"

 

"You did," she assures him, taking his hand gently.

 

"Good," he sighs softly and closes his eyes.

 

She kisses his forehead and leaves before he wakes up.

* * *

2.

 

She finds Rey at Finn's side, moments after they assemble the map to Luke. She's staring down at Finn and Leia sits down beside her.

 

Rey rubs her eyes with the palms of her hands and says, quietly, "I don't know if I can do this. I'm not - not  _this._ This whole -  _thing_ you're all making me out to be. I'm just..."

 

"You're not  _just_ anything," Leia says softly. She wraps a gentle arm around Rey and she leans into it, resting her head on her shoulder. "You've done so many incredible things, Rey, and saved so many lives."

 

"I couldn't save him," Rey whispers, and Leia knows exactly who she's talking about.

 

She lets out a quiet sigh. "What happened to Han isn't your fault."

 

"I could've done something. I _should've_ - I - " she starts to tear up and Leia holds her closer.

 

"Rey, it's okay," she says. "There's nothing you could've done."

 

They sit like that for a long while, until Rey falls asleep by her side. Leia lets out a long breath and hopes she said the right thing.

 

She thinks she did, when Rey starts to make preparations for leaving D'Qar to find Luke, and she knows she has when Rey comes over to her and hugs her tightly before she leaves.

 

"Thank you," she whispers into Leia's ear.

 

Leia smiles as she walks away. "Rey," she calls out. "May the Force be with you."

* * *

3.

 

She finds Finn sitting in his quarters alone one day, while Poe is off on a mission, and he seems much more somber than usual, no longer full of his light and happy self.

 

"Finn?" she asks, carefully stepping into the room. "What's wrong?"

 

"What?" Finn jumps up. "No, nothing's wrong. No thing at all. Nope. Why - why would you think that?"

 

She gives him a look and he lets out a defeated sigh, slumping forward. "Okay, well, it's just... I don't think anyone here likes me all that much."

 

"What do you mean?" Leia asks, sitting down across from him. "Everyone loves you."

 

"Well, you and Poe and Rey and BB-8 and Chewie - well, sometimes, I'm still not sure - you all do, but all the pilots..." he trails off.

 

Leia frowns. "I'll go have a talk with them," she says, beginning to stand.

 

"No, no, no, don't do that," Finn says quickly. "It's not that they don't like me or anything, it's just, well... they still see me as a Stormtrooper."

 

"Do you see yourself as a Stormtrooper?" Leia asks.

 

Finn looks away a little awkwardly and it's enough to answer her question.

 

"All right," she says. "What do you think we should do? Get you a hobby?"

 

"A hobby?" Finn asks. "Like, a job? I've already kind of got one..."

 

"No, not a job. A hobby is something you do for fun." She rubs her chin with her thumb. "What's something you like?"

 

Finn is quiet for a moment, clearly thinking hard. "I like plants," he says.

 

"That's good," Leia says. "Jessika likes plants too. You should go talk to her and ask if you can help out with her botany projects."

 

"I don't know..." Finn says, rubbing the back of his head.

 

Leia leans over and squeezes his shoulder assuringly, and he finally relents and gives her a nod.

 

Later, when she sees him in the mess, laughing and smiling along with the rest of them, she smiles and congratulates herself on a job well done.

* * *

4.

 

It's by sheer coincidence she sees it. She heads into the mess for a snack before checking in on Jessika's mission and walking in on Finn and Poe's conference with Rey (hopefully not to see something inappropriate) and spots Phasma going to sit at a table.

 

Leia's about to go up to her when someone walking past her decides to flip over her tray, splattering the food all over her front.

 

He laughs, and Leia marches up to him and stands before him. "You think that was funny?"

 

He blinks and looks up. "Ma'am? I was just - "

 

"Get out of here," she says. "Go tell Statura what you did."

 

"He doesn't have to." Statura, as always, comes up right after he's mentioned and gestures him over. "Come on, Waters. I've got the  _perfect_ assignment for you."

 

Leia watches them go and turns back to Phasma. "Are you okay?"

 

Phasma shrugs. "It was just food," she says, looking down at her soiled shirt. She doesn't say anything else, standing there silently, before she turns to get another tray.

 

This time, Leia follows her. She walks with her through the line and back to a table and sits down right across from her.

 

Phasma doesn't say anything and they eat in silence for a few moments.

 

"I can see why you and Jessika work," Leia says. "You're as quiet as she is loud."

 

Phasma doesn't respond, but Leia can see the hint of a smirk and she smiles.

 

"You don't have to sit with me, General," she says. "I'm sure you have more important things to do."

 

"No," Leia says softly. "I really don't."

 

Phasma hesitates a brief moment before relaxing a little, and they spend the rest of the meal in silence.

* * *

5.

 

Really, considering how strong she is with the Force, she should've seen it coming.

 

It's a diplomatic meeting between a supposedly neutral planet and the Resistance, Phasma at her side. It's barely been five minutes and Leia can tell what direction these negotiations are going in.

 

"Why do you so desperately need this outpost?" the negotiator asks.

 

Phasma takes a deep breath and closes her fists as Leia says, "I've told you before, we - " She stops when a protocol droid steps in and whispers something into the negotiator's ear.

 

"You'll have to excuse me, General," he says, standing up and walking out. He's barely stepped out when Phasma quickly stands and grabs Leia by her arm.

 

"I knew it - they're going to ambush us," she says. She grabs her blaster out from its holster and pulls Leia along. It's a little nostalgic for Leia as she thinks back to all those adventures she used to go on, with Luke and Han and Eevan, back in the glory days of the Rebellion.

 

She's whipped out of her memories when she spots Stormtroopers standing guard outside their ship.

 

"I'll cover you," Phasma says, and she heads out first, expertly shooting the troopers - until one shoots her in the arm. She keeps shooting but she misses more this time, and Leia helps her into the ship.

 

They make it to D'Qar and they've barely landed when people crowd them, helping Phasma onto the medical stretcher and all talking at once.

 

"I can't  _believe_ they ambushed you - "

 

"Damn First Order, nearly killing our - "

 

"Phasma, just relax, it doesn't look serious - "

 

She manages to get out and starts to head to the operations room when Poe and Finn, out of nowhere, come hurling toward her and wrap her in a huge hug. She's a little taken aback, but wraps her arms around them all the same.

 

"We heard there was an ambush," Finn starts and Poe continues, "and we heard someone was injured and we thought - "

 

And they keep talking, walking with her, side by side, her arms wrapped around their shoulders, and she hangs on to every word.

 

"You didn't have to be so worried," she says with a quiet chuckle.

 

Finn looks a little abashed, but Poe looks at her seriously and says, "We can't let the mother of the Resistance get hurt."

 

She blinks, and manages a small smile. "No, I suppose you can't."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me about how amazing Leia is on my tumblr


End file.
